On the way to Theophany
by Tudun
Summary: На пути к планете Теофани Винг ловит сингал SOS и решает помочь существам? попавшим в беду.


Это была пустынная планета. Постоянные ветра поднимали пыльные бури, которые захватывали обширные территории и создавали плотную завесу, через которую с трудом пробивался свет. Жара вкупе с пыльными бурями создавала просто невыносимые условия для многих существ. Пыль, попадавшая в открытые сочленения, при ходьбе неприятно скрежетала. Винг посильней запахнул тканый материал, покрывавший его броню сверху. Ему совершенно не хотелось потом вычищать мелкие частицы из хрупких механизмов своего корпуса. По экстренной волне до Винга снова дошел сигнал SOS. Винг определил точные координаты сигнала и отправился туда.

Уже на месте Винг обнаружил компактный, по меркам кибертронцев, корабль, у которого были сильные повреждения корпуса и турбин. Вокруг него призрачно мерцало противометеоритное поле, защищающее корабль от не прошеных гостей.

- Разведывательный корабль «Тенночлан», говорит майор Мэллен, - донесся голос из коммуникатора, - остановитесь и назовите себя, в противном случае мы откроем огонь по вам.

- Я друг, меня зовут Винг. Я перехватил ваш сигнал о помощи, - ответил Винг, - я могу вам чем-то помочь? Что с вами случилось?

Кибертронец услышал глубокий выдох, обозначавший у многих видов облегчение.

- Мы торчим здесь уже несколько дней и будем рады любой помощи. Мы случайно попали под перестрелку кибертронцев, - Винг вздрогнул, все оборачивалось не лучшим образом. Теперь его могли воспринять врагом, назови он свой вид, - В ней повредились турбины и обшивка корабля. Пришлось экстренно садиться на эту планету, - майор с энтузиазмом продолжал, - на борту четыре землянина, классификационный код ДБДГ. Раненых или больных нет. А вы…

- Кажется, я знаю, как вам помочь, - прервал поток слов Винг, - мой звездолет обладает достаточной мощью, чтобы включить вас в свою гиперпространственную оболочку и вместе с вами совершить квантовый прыжок. Вопрос только в том, как далеко место назначения.

- Достаточно будет доставить нас до Главного Госпиталя сектора, там нам помогут отремонтировать корабль. Мы уже отправили координаты Госпиталя.

- Хорошо. Я скоро вернусь.

Винг поправил сползший с плеча ремень ножен меча и поспешил вернуться к звездолету, продолжая поддерживать связь с майором Мэлленом. Землянин в резкой форме высказывался о кибертронца и «их дурацкой войне», сетуя на то, что часто в их стычках страдают представители других видов и, шутя, говорил, что пора менее воинствующим расам создавать корабли подобные кибертронским, чтобы при случае защищаться. Винг грустно усмехнулся про себя. Наверняка, земляне, узнав кто он, отказались бы от помощи и восприняли его как врага. Жаль, что теперь из-за этой проклятой войны их поголовно ненавидят.

Винг вступил на борт своего звездолета. Он снял ножны с мечом, расчехлил его и надежно закрепил. С тканым материалом, закрывавшем его, кибертронец решил не спешить и снять его после завершения спасательной операции. Винг занял место пилота, на главном экране появилось изображение, теперь он смог увидеть, как выглядит майор Мэллен.

- Мы готовы начинать, - доложил майор.

В ответ Винг лишь кивнул. Двигатели его звездолета загудели, набирая обороты.

Вскоре он уже завис над «Тенночланом» и Винг настраивал поле звездолета так, чтобы то смог включить корабль землян в свою гиперпространственную оболочку. Теперь маленький по сравнению со звездолетом Винга корабль землян был надежно прикреплен к нему.

- Какой огромный корабль! – Мэллен восхищенно округлил глаза, - неужели вы там один?!

- Да, - последовал короткий ответ.

- Не в обиду вам, но каких огромных размеров вы должны быть! Даже больше, чем худларианин! Просто поразительно! К какому же виду вы принадлежите?

Винг замялся. Он пытался припомнить расу близкую к нему по размерам, но, к сожалению, ни один подобный вид ему никогда не встречался.

- Я… Я не могу этого сказать, - пытался не выдать своего беспокойства Винг. – у нас обычай ,что мы не должны говорить о своей расе, - объяснение выходило очень и очень глупым. Никто не поверит, что могут быть такие обычаи.

- А, - майор понимающе протянул, - нам приходилось сталкиваться с чалдерианами, они называют свое имя только близким родственникам и супругам. Интересно… Наверно ваша раса не состоит в галактической Федерации? – Винг удивленно склонил голову к плечу, ему никогда не приходилось сталкиваться с названными Мэлленом чалдерианами, и он даже не представлял, что означает слово «супруги».

- Нет. Я вынужден прервать нашу беседу, сейчас мы будем совершать квантовый прыжок и поэтому необходимо не ошибиться в расчетах.

Координаты уже были заданы, но кибертронец предпочел лишний раз убедиться, что все верно.

Квантовый прыжок прошел гладко. Весь экипаж, по заверению майора Мэллена, спокойно перенес прыжок.

Дело оставалось за малым – доставить «Тенночлан» в наружный порт Госпиталя и улететь.

- Я возьму на себя объяснение нашего неожиданного появления, - произнес майор.

Винг, стараясь опустить корабль как можно аккуратнее, не заметил, как тканый материал забился в плечевое сочленение. Когда стало неудобно двигаться, кибертронец, не задумываясь, сдернул с себя его. Лишь увидев на экране побледневшего Мэллена, отчаянно хватавшего ртом воздух и несводящего с него взгляда, он понял, что произошло.

- Шлак, - с чувством произнес Винг и ускорил свою работу.

В наружном порту взвыла серена и на площадку высыпали существа одетые в серебристые скафандры с нашивками, обозначающими их звания. Все еще бледный майор что-то кому-то объяснял, но кибертронца это не интересовало. Ему хотелось как можно быстрее закончить свою миссию и уйти, не вступая в противоборство.

- Винг, - обратился к нему Мэллен, и как будто читая его мысли, сказал, - они позволят вам уйти, если вы не будете агрессивным.

Винг кивнул, давая понять, что услышал его и уже не торопясь опустил корабль землян. Выпустив его из гиперпространственной оболочки своего звездолета, Винг ретировался из зоны Госпиталя.

На экране вновь появился майор Мэллан.

- Примите благодарности всего экипажа «Тенночлана». Ваша помощь была очень кстати,- и с улыбкой добавил, - оказывается, кибертронцы не так уж плохи, как о них говорят. Конец связи.

Винг улыбнулся в ответ и развернул звездолет в сторону Теофани, последнего убежища Круга Света.


End file.
